


Imagine.

by ericharrispiss



Category: American serial killers, True Crime - Fandom, True Crime Community, tcc - Fandom
Genre: Autistic, F/M, I don’t regret the cancer you’ll get, disgustinf, imagine, xoxo, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Some weird shit.





	Imagine.

Imagine your tight little hole getting circled by Ted’s enormous 8 inch cock, and that’s not even erect you fucking whore, he’s grabbing the fucking crowbar so you better submit. He’s grabbing you by the throat and he’s throbbing. Fuck you shouldn’t have tingled him like this. Now you’re getting it you slutass. The crowbar is massaging roughly against your nipples. Its almost time, get ready you fucking hoe. Submit and obey. He’s penetrating you, fuck. He’s big. You can’t handle it. Your hole is bleeding, he isn’t using lube. The blood dripping down mixed with his pre-cum slipping on your ankles, as he scratches your nipples with the sharp crowbar. Ted punches your clit as you cry out, he fingers your eye and licks off the tears and blood, your eye is perforated. Without any warnings, he fills your womb. 

He hisses as your nipples bleed and he calls you a crippled little bitch. Without detaching himself from your cute hole, he turns around now facing you. He hits your tits with his crowbar and you scream, he keeps doing it until they’re purple and bloated. Ted starts to lick them and they feel hard. Yummy. He licks the blood on them and starts licking all his way to your face, tongue kissing you and making you taste your own nipple blood. You gag and he squeezes your throat and spits in your mouth. You swallow all of it and he suddenly pulls out. You fall on the cold floor and he stomps on your head, blowing your brains. Ted will never stop loving your body, disgusting piece of filth.


End file.
